


Circling

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Dynamite Entertainment Comics), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cybernetics, M/M, Prosthesis, Sharks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Феликсу постоянно снится акула, лишившая его руки.





	Circling

Каждую ночь ему снятся огромные зубы, глаза, похожие на тёмные провалы, бездонная пасть и кровь. Очень много крови. Он тонет в ней, захлёбывается ею, и её становится всё больше и больше, пока она не застилает ему глаза, обрушивая его во мрак, и тогда он наконец просыпается.

Кибернетические протезы, созданные безумным Куржаком, работают исправно. По его походке никто не скажет, что у Феликса нет одной ноги, а искусственная рука по функциональности даже превосходит настоящую. Вот только искусственное покрытие, похожее не то на чешую, не то на ячеистую поверхность солнечных батарей, лишено рецепторов и нервных окончаний. Феликс ощущает давление, может контролировать силу механических пальцев и даже сжать пёрышко, не помяв его, и у него нет никаких проблем с мелкой моторикой, но он совершенно не способен оценить мягкость, нежность, тепло того, к чему прикасается. Как бы ни была искусна его новая рука, она остаётся чужой и мёртвой, и по ночам ему продолжает сниться акула, вгрызающаяся в его плоть и с лёгкостью перекусывающая кость чуть ниже локтя.

Джеймса всё устраивает. Ему нравится прикасаться к руке Феликса — не левой, обычной, а именно правой. Он водит ногтем по стыкам между покрывающими протез шестиугольными пластинками, прокладывая видимый лишь ему лабиринт; по одному сгибает и разгибает каждый палец, радуясь как ребёнок тому, насколько легко двигаются механические сочленения. Он обхватывает их губами, жмурится от удовольствия, проводя языком по шероховатой поверхности, облизывает не прикрытые ногтевыми пластинами кончики. Дыхание Джеймса учащается, и Феликс жалеет, что не может ощутить сейчас его жар.

Он не чувствует ничего, кроме самих прикосновений.

Больше всего на свете ему хочется сорвать этот чёртов протез и засунуть его в глотку той самой акуле, чтобы она подавилась и сдохла. (На самом деле акула давно мертва — её убил Джеймс, но это знание не приносит радости.) Но тогда он потеряет последнее, что у него осталось, — близость Джеймса, его удовольствие, такое яркое, что, кажется, его вот-вот сможет почувствовать и Феликс.

Джеймс направляет его руку вниз, и Феликс покорно сжимает механические пальцы в кольцо. Ему самому искусственная рука не приносит удовлетворения, но если Джеймсу нравится _так_ , то почему не сделать ему приятное.

Если бы не Джеймс тогда, акула точно не остановилась бы на двух конечностях. Феликс в долгу перед ним и готов оплачивать этот долг до конца своих дней.

(Вот только иногда у акулы в кошмарах Феликса глаза Джеймса Бонда и его улыбка.)


End file.
